This invention relates generally to projection systems, and more particularly, to television projection systems that project images from the face or faces of one or more cathode ray tubes onto a viewing screen, and is a continuation-in-part application of Ser. No. 578,041, filed Feb. 8, 1984, now abandoned, and a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 916,140, filed Oct. 7, 1986, now abandoned.